Loonie in the Ice
by poprika
Summary: The world meets to discuss the fate of Woman's Hockey in the Winter Olympics. Canada speaks up. Things get out of hand and old grudges are found to still remain.


Because Canada always needs more love.

**Loonie in the Ice**

"Is everyone here?"

Papers rustled, chairs creaked as bodies shifted, quiet whispers and mutters drifted through the large room like a fog.

"We aren't missing anyone?"

Looks were exchanged, glances around the circular table (brown hair, blond hair, black hair, slanted eyes, wide eyes, blueblackgreen). No one spoke up, noticed anything amiss. So, with a clap and a smile, America got to his feet.

"All right! Let's get this conference started!" he cried, eyes sweeping around the table, at his fellow nations watching him expectantly (he enjoyed the spotlight with no shame). "Today we're wrapping up the discussion of the upcoming winter Olympics! The only thing left to decide is whether we should keep Woman's Hockey as an event."

"Of course we-"

"_I_ think," America said, as if he hadn't noticed the interruption. "that there really isn't any point in keeping it."

"That's not-"

"The same country has won it for the past couple Olympics in a row! What is the point of a competition if there is no competition at all?"

The other countries exchanged glances, whispers, agreeing and disagreeing, pondering but not speaking up. Until one shot to his feet, sending his chair clattering to the floor. Some jumped, others rose delicate brows, but all turned their eyes on the one person they (always) managed to forget.

"You can't take Woman's Hockey out of the Olympics! It would cause an uproar!" Canada cried, slamming his bony hands down with a dry _smack_ onto the polished wood of the table. France smiled. England looked annoyed. Canada continued. "People would revolt! Questions of sexual equality would be raised! When faced with a powerful opponent, shouldn't you raise to the challenge instead of running from it? It simply doesn't-"

Poland raised his hand. Canada's speech came to a jerking halt (the most he had ever said in a world meeting) and he blinked at the blond nation owlishly before politely answering,

"Yes, Poland-san?"

Shining fair hair was swept back over a thin shoulder with an equally smooth hand and Poland peered at Canada with narrowed eyes like a near-sighted person trying to read a chalkboard from the back of the class.

"Uhm, like... Who are you?" he said, raising a brow.

Canada gaped.

"I-I'm _Canada_-"

"Of course you'd defend Woman's Hockey!" America suddenly shouted, causing heads to turn once again. He waved an accusing finger at his brother nation. "You've won it every single time!"

Canada managed to keep a smug smile from his face and his blue eyes ernest.

"That's beside the point, America," he said. "Hockey has been a part of the Olympics for decades-"

America shook his head so violently that Canada broke off.

"It's rigged." he said.

Canada's jaw dropped, lips popping open in a smack. His hand flexed at his side, unsure whether he wanted to curl it into a fist or bring it to his face with a sigh. He sputtered for minutes as the other countries watched the brothers with emotions ranging from amusement and interest to fear and annoyance.

"You're still holding a grudge from the 2002 Olympics!" Canada shouted so suddenly that the whole room jumped. For once, the northern nation didn't apologize for the scare and instead jabbed his own finger at America's glaring eyes. "Because I got the _double gold._"

"_You put a loonie in my ice!!!"_

Canada suddenly found it harder to keep the smirk off his face. His lips twitched upward (just a tiny flash of teeth), threatened to pull into a twisted expression much too dark for honest Canada. A few of the more observant countries caught the wavering of Canada's pleasant smile and hid their own amusement.

"You're still going on about that, eh?" as if he was surprised. "That was _years_ ago."

America scoffed.

"It's cheating."

Canada was offended (_oh no he didn't_). He was _Canada_. Canada who was all about fairness and harmony and all that pretty crap. The Promised Land and blahblahblah and _oh no he didn't!_ "Ex_cuse_ me?"

America crossed his arms over his chest, his bright blue eyes narrowed at his younger brother (and Canada had a feeling that America had known what effect his words would have and _damn him_).

"Cheating." he repeated. "You. Cheated."

Canada's fists balled at his sides. He was never one to start a fight (obviously. History never failed to point that out), but he would _never_ cheat at his _own freaking game_. Sure, Canada may not go far when it came to the Stanley Cup, but the Olympic Hockey medal was _his_ (he had to keep up appearances, after all. The creator of the game couldn't always lose, right?). Fair and square.

America was smirking and now Canada wished he had done so when he had the chance. Both blonds were gripping the edge of the polished wood table (no doubt leaving nail marks that would remain throughout many meetings to come), as if about to throw themselves over it to wrestle in the middle like they were in a boxing arena and not a meeting of the world.

Canada felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly he was back in his seat. He looked up into France's (smooth, pale and Canada was almost certain he had had a facial before coming) face.

"Now, now, brothers should not fight, hm?" the older country purred, looking as if he was enjoying the situation a bit too much.

Canada scowled and glared across the room at his sibling, who had also been pushed back into his seat by an annoyed England. Canada felt a sudden childish frustration (_damn parents_). America returned the icy glare, but neither country said anything. Satisfied, France and England returned to their seats.

A few moments passed in which everyone glanced at everyone else and tried to remember what they had been talking about in the first place. It wasn't until Canada spoke up that they remembered.

"I put a loonie in the ice every Olympics anyway."

And it started all over again.

**Fin **


End file.
